The Car Crash
by cheerfreak
Summary: When Ty get in a car crash, feelings come out, relationships start but will it last. Story is better than the summary.
1. the car crash

A/N: This is my first time writing; my sis liked and told me to post it. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up but this is my own plot.

Cece was waiting in the lobby of the hospital for her best friend Rocky. They were there because Ty, Rocky's brother, was in a car crash. Cece couldn't stop the feeling of guilty that she had for Ty. All she could think of was the crash she had just witnessed.

She had asked if he could pick her up from Shake it up because Rocky was not go because she had school work so she didn't want to walk home alone. Then when he got there, he saw Cece talking to Gunther. Everyone knew that Ty liked Cece, except Cece. After seeing this Ty stopped paying attention, and a car run into the side of his car.

Cece's POV

"It's my fault" I cried.

"No it's not" Rocky whispered to me.

"He was there to pick me up, when he saw Gunther trying to annoy me" I have always had a crush on Ty, Rocky had found out when I slipped up one time, but I had always told her that he didn't feel the same way.

"Ty was so jealous, don't you see it" she shouted.

"Stop joking about that, he doesn't like me.

At that the nurse walked in and asked for Mr. and Mrs. Blue. They all shouted up and surrounded the nurse and asking questions like "Is he ok" and "Is he awake".

The nurse finally got them to be quite and said "Yes he will be just fine and you can go see him in small groups.

His parents were the first to go and see him. After about 25 minutes, they finally came out wiping their eyes. Rocky and Deuce were next, I said that I could go but they said no.

So it was finally me turn. When I walked in a huge smile came on Ty's lips. I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach. "Why is he smiling, did Rocky tell him…" I was thinking to myself, when I was snapped out of it by Ty's voice.

"Hey"

"Hey, so how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was" he said and chuckled. "So do you remember anything from the crash?" I asked hoping that it would be a no.

"Well I remember going to pick you up and seeing Gunther talking to you, then a car crashed into the side of my car" he said getting angry when saying Gunther's name.

"Ok" I said, but was thinking that's good that he didn't remember what I said, but was interrupted by Ty saying "But I do remember another thing" and with that my heart was beating faster than it has ever. "W-what" I finally choke out.

"After the car crash I remember lying on the ground and you ran over, you fell next to me and said Ty wake up, wake up please, then you bend down pressed your ear to my chest, while you told Gunther to call 911".

"If you heard me then why didn't you wake up" I said half angry.

"I tired, but there was no way I could, there is one more thing" he said tiring to get back to the conversation before.

"What" I said now worried sick.

"When Gunther was on the phone, you put your forehead to mine and said please be ok I need you, and love you please wake up" right when he said that and I wanted to crawl up and cry.

"Oh… you heard all that" I said as my heart stopped make me feel like I was going to faint.

"Yeah but I want you to know I…" but I cut him off by my lips brushing against his then slowly pulling back.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what just came over me" I stuttered as I ran out the door.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and I'll update ASAP. Thank you!


	2. the hospital

A/N: Here is the next part of my story. Hope you like it and I'm going to try to improve my writing. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up. But these are all my ideas.

Ty's POV

Cece just kissed me then ran away, what does that mean. It's not like I could ran after her but I want to know what it was about. I was deep in thought, thinking about that amazing firework kiss, that is what my mom and Rocky call it, it still lingered on my lips. Then out of nowhere a hand slapped me in the face.

When I look up to see who just hit me, I couldn't believe that she had that much strength. But in front of my stood an angry, brunette girl.

"What was that for" I asked holding my cheek in pain. Wow does my sister have an arm.

"Why did Cece run out of here crying" she yelled. She is definitely angry.

"I-I didn't do anything to her" typically I was blamed when I didn't do a thing.

"Oh so it's normal for Cece to cry like that" she said now screaming at me. She really cares about her friend.

"We were talking, she kissed me and before I could say anything she was crying and running out the door" I said about to ball out crying.

"Really, what would you have said?" she asked a little too excited. But I know what my answer was.

"Well can you go get her so I can talk to her; I mean it's not like I can ran after her" I said pointing to my leg that was in a huge cased.

"Yes" again too excited as she leaved the room. I'm definitely telling her how I feel but what if she says it doesn't mean anything, why am I worried she said she loved me.

Rocky's POV

I ran to find my best friend, Cece, but her apartment door was locked and she was not answering the door. So I ran to my apartment and went down the fire escape, into her window. I knocked on her bedroom door, before barging into her room.

"Cece, why are you crying" I said know what the answer was but wanted her to tell her.

"I kissed Ty and I don't think he likes me back" she said as she was balling her eyes out.

"But you never let him tell if he did or not" I said about to burst if they didn't get together. But she knew her friend was scared what others think.

Cece's POV

"But you never let him tell if he did or not" is what she said and I knew right there that I should have talked to him. So I looked at Rocky and gave her the look that said 'I know'.

"Give me a second and I'll go back, but first I have to fix my make-up".

After I was ready, we head back to the hospital so I could talk to Ty. My stomach was in knots and I was so nervous I felt like I was going to throw up. As we walked into the hospital, I got the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to turn and leave but was stopped by Rocky pulling me into the room.

"Hey Ty, she's here" Rocky said; what is with her today, she is excited but her brother is in the hospital.

"Hey Rocky, Cece can I talk to you" why ask I'm here to talk to him, so times he is so stupid but I guess that is why I like him. I was pulled at of my thoughts by a voice that I knew really well.

"Cece, we need to talk about what all happened today" he said should I lie and say it was just that he was hurt or just tell him I meant every word I said.

"O-ok" I finally was able to strut out of my mouth, but what I wanted to do was say I love you and don't ever leave me.

"I want to know first why did you ran, I never got to respond" he said kind of upset.

"I don't know what I was doing" why did he have to ask me that out of all the things he could have said why.

"Now can you come over here so you aren't in the doorway"? I take one step into the room and he gave me a look like 'really that's not what I meant'. So I walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Continue" I said now a little annoyed but he take my hand and began to talk again.

"Ok so you told me how you felt but I never got to tell you how I felt, so here it goes. I know that your Rocky's best friend but if we can look over that I would for you" aw he would do that for me, how sweet.

"Oh, you don't have to if you don't feel like that" I hope he is not lying to me.

"I really like you, maybe even love you" did he really just say that. He is leaning in should I lean in. as I leaned to him, he stopped and said "I love you". "I love you too". With that, we kissed and it was amazing with fireworks and I felt a ton of sparks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been a week since the drama at the hospital. Ty was getting released today and since the kiss we are boyfriend and girlfriend so we planned to grab a bit to eat.

"Hey Cece, you ready to see Ty out of the hospital" she asked.

"Yes, we are going out to eat; you should ask to Deuce to come" I said everyone knows that Rocky likes and Deuce likes Rocky, but they are too afraid to admit it to each other.

"Cece, I told you to stop joking about that" she whined. Some she gets on my nervous but I probably got on hers before I started to date Ty.

"I'll ask him for you, if that makes you feel any better about the subject" I really want to see them together; they would make the prefect couple.

"What if he says no, then it will be awkward". She did have a good point, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"I will make up a lie to save your friendship, but he is going to say yes" I said, while pulling out my phone and looking for his number.

"Fine" she said her voice sounding angry.

I called him and asked if he would like to go on a double date with Rocky, Ty, and myself. I told him he was going with Rocky and I heard a chance in his voice, he was happy with that idea. I told him to be at my apartment at 8:00 pm.

Ty's POV

My mom came and got me out of the hospital, I was going to go home and get ready for my date when my phone rang. It was Cece; she told me that we were going to double date with Rocky and Deuce. It was about time for them to get together.

I got off the phone so that I could get ready for tonight; I was wearing skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black vest. To pull the outfit together I put on a black hat and black and blue sneakers. I leave my house to go to Cece's apartment; I went down the fire escape through the window.

A/N: That is the end of chapter two; hope you liked it. I tried to make it better than the first; I tried to make it longer. Please R&R and I will update soon.


	3. the drama at the date

A/N: Here is the next chapter to this fiction. I hope this story will get better and that you, the reader, enjoy this part as much as I have had writing it. I hope I am improving to your liking as the story goes on.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.

Cece's POV

Me and Rocky were getting ready for are date, Rocky was so excited that she finally got the date with Deuce. She was wearing a black bubble skirt, a dark pink tank top with a black belt. To top it off was a jean jacket and black flats; she didn't want to have high heels because she was already a little bit taller than Deuce.

I on the other hand was wearing a blue sundress that cut of at the knees. I put on a big black belt, plus a jeans jacket and black stilettoes; she wanted to be a bit taller. When I was straightening my hair and Rocky was curling her hair. Rocky started to ask me all kinds of questions.

"Cece, how did you know you love Ty?"

"When I would be around him or think about him I got nervous, felt butterflies, and he makes me happy" I was always told that it was how love worked.

"Aw, that is so sweet Cece" she said like she was a little kid.

"Do you feel like that with Deuce" I asked trying to get off the subject of me and Ty.

"Maybe, kind of… yes" Aw she loves Deuce.

"Aw that's so cute"

After a little talking we were ready just in time because we heard Ty came in through the fire escape.

"Hey, you guys ready to go" he asked.

I ran out and gave him a huge hug; I haven't seen him out of the hospital walking in what felt like a hundred years but was only a week. He was walking like nothing happened. So he picked me up and spun me around a few times before setting me down and kissing me softly.

"EWWWWWWW" is all they heard and pulled apart to see, Flynn standing there with disgusted on his face.

"Get over it, Flynn" I said giving him an annoyed look.

"Cece go get your purse and let me handle him" he said as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Really Flynn, he is my date not a criminal" I said, now getting a little angry at my brother.

"Cece just go, I think I can handle your little brother" he said a little bit sarcastic.

"Fine but hurry up because Deuce should be here soon" I said as I leaved to help Rocky finish getting ready for the date. When they were done, they walked out and they saw Flynn talking to Ty and Deuce. They stood behind the corner and listen to what they were talking about.

"You guys better not hurt them or you will have to deal with me" Flynn warned them.

"Why do you care so much" they asked in unison.

"Because Cece is my sister and I love her, Rocky is like my sister, so I feel the need to protect them" he said.

"AWWWWW" Cece and Rocky said as they walked in and hugged Flynn.

"How much of that did you guys here" Flynn asked a little nervous.

"From the part about them not hurting us or they have to deal with you, why" I say wondering why he was so nervous.

"No one finds out about that" he said looking a little angry.

"Fine" they all say in unison.

After that they all headed out the door, since the accident Ty has not been allowed to drive because his mom was too worried about him getting into another one. The walked to the subway and sat down on a bench to wait for it. When the subway came it only took a few minutes until they were at the restaurant.

After ordering their food; we talked about what has been going on in the past week. When they heard to annoying voices approach them.

"I'm Gunther"

"And I'm Tinka"

"And we are the-" they were cut off by all of us saying "We know who you guys are" we all said in unison we were getting annoyed with them for coming in on their date.

"What are you guys doing here" Gunther asked.

"What are you guys doing here because we are on a date" I was wishing they would just leave after that but no they said and keep annoying us.

"Cece on a date with who" Tinka said as her and Gunther started to laugh.

"I'm here with Ty because I can unlike some people" I said right back as if was nothing.

"Ty, really but he likes me last time I checked he wanted me to go out with him" she said getting a little grin on her face, oh she is not come between us.

"Well that was his past and he likes me know" I said with a lot of confidence,

"Cece can you ready there specials" she said with a huge grin.

"Can't you read them yourself?" I asked trying to get out of having to read.

"Yes but why don't you or are you scared" she said, she is so evil.

"I don't have to listen to you" I said like it was nothing, trying to hide how scared I was.

"Oh that right you can't read, you have dyslexia, your stupid" and with that said I stood up and ran out of the restaurant. I couldn't believe that she just did that to me, I mean we were friends but she still didn't need to say that. How did she know that I had dyslexia anyway?

Ty's POV

"Why did you do that to her" I said; why would Tinka do that to Cece. I now she kind of liked me but I never really wanted a second date with her, she lied to Cece. As I was leaving the restaurant, I heard Rocky and Deuce start to yell at Tinka for what she just did.

I ran as fast as I could and soon after I had leaved I saw a red head running into the park. I know where she would go; we have a bench we always sit at and talk, she probably wants to talk. He headed right toward the bench and like he thought she was sitting there crying. He walked, sat down, and put his hand around her.

"Don't cry, it will be ok" I whispered into her ear.

"I know you want to break up with me, so just say it" she said, those words felt like someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

"Cece I would never do that to you, I love you" I said about to cry from what she just said.

"Do you really mean that" she said with a small grin coming on her face.

"Of course" I said hugging her as tight as I could.

"I love you too" she whispered before I pulled her into a sweet and passionate kiss.

A/N: there is the end of the third chapter. Please R&R, I can only get better if you tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and I will update soon.


	4. drama and more

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have had cheer and my school switched classes this week. But cheer is almost over for me so I have nights off starting next Thursday. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have and ideas please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.

Rocky's POV (back at the restaurant)

After Cece and Ty ran out of the restaurant it was just me, Deuce, Gunther, and Tinka. I stood up in Tinka's face and began to go off on her for what she just said to my best friend.

"Why did you just tell my best friends biggest secret" I said my anger was building up and I could tell you I was never that mad before.

"I thought I said it" she said amused.

"You did all that just because you like Ty" I said probably read with anger.

"Yeah you probably would have to" she said with a grin on her face.

"No, I'm not that selfish" I said with angry building up in me like I was going to burst.

"I'm sure you would have" she said with her grin getting bigger.

"Ty will never love you" I said as I grabbed Deuce's arm, paid and ran out. We didn't know where they would be so we headed back to Cece's apartment.

Cece's POV

We sat on the bench for about 10 more minutes talking about anything and everything. We stopped to head back to my apartment because it was getting chill outside. When we were walking, the wind picked up and I started to shiver. Ty gave me his hoodies; it smelled like him and was so warm.

"Cece should we call Rocky and have her and Deuce meet us at your house" I said remembering we had leaved them there.

"Yeah, I'll call but can we sit for a minute or two" I said with a whiny voice.

"Why do you want to sit do" he said mocking my voice.

"I'm tired" I said whinnying again.

"Come here" he said spreading out his arms. I walked over to him and he picked me up and carried me bridal style. He carried me the whole time, when I called Rocky she was already waiting at my apartment. When we got there, we walked in and I was pulled in to a group hug.

"Wait, does anyone know how Tinka found out about Cece" Ty asked but I know everyone was wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, I never told her; the only people that know were me, my mom, Flynn, and Rocky" I said thinking which only made me more tired.

"I think we should ask her tomorrow, but Cece looks likes she I about to fall asleep" Rocky said looking at me. Well she was right, I was very tired.

"Yeah tomorrow" I said. But I didn't want to be alone. I'm sure Rocky will stay; Right.

"See you tomorrow" Rocky said as she headed towards the fire escape.

"Wait Rocky can you stay with me" I asked before she could leave.

"Sorry Deuce is going to stay with me; he says we need to talk" she said. I wonder if he will tell her how he really feels or will they just kiss.

"That's ok" as I turned to Ty "can you stay with me then" I asked him. He had a shocked look on his face as I asked him.

"S-sure" he stuttered; he is so cute I was thinking when I was borrowed out of my thoughts.

"Bye" Rocky says as she was leaving through the fire escape. After she leaved, Ty carried me to my room. I changed into so shorty short pajama shorts and a tank top. Ty just striped to his boxers got in the bed. I snuggled up to him, gave him a passionate goodnight kiss before I fell asleep.

Ty's POV (next morning)

When I woke up Cece was in my arms, asleep. She was so cute when she was asleep; well she was cute all the time. As I was laying there I got an idea. I got up, put on pants, walked to the kitchen and started to make Cece breakfast. I made her: eggs, pancakes, sausage, and toast. For Flynn, who was still asleep, i made him bacon.

When I was finishing, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I turned to see Cece coming in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey babe, how are you" I asked with a huge grinning on my face.

"I'm good, you?" she asked we the cuties face I have ever seen.

"Good, now that you are here" I said with the smoothest voice I could but it still sounded corny.

"Awwwwwww" she said as she gave me a big hug and a quick kiss.

"Ewwwww" was all we heard when we pulled away.

"Hahahahaha" we laughed awkwardly.

"Hey little man" I said as I messed up his hair.

"I'm not little" he said angrily, crossing his arms. After he said that he had a huge grin came on his face.

"Cece you finally decided to make me some bacon" he said grinning at her.

"It wasn't me" she said putting her hands in the air.

"I did little man" I said raising my hand.

"THANK YOU" he screamed at me.

"Cece you are going to marry him, right?" he said pointing at me.

"Um- um Flynn we are only teenagers" she said turning red.

"Yeah man that is something that comes in the future" I said turn to hide that I was big time blushing.

"Fine but you have to make me bacon whenever you are over here" he said grabbing a hand full of bacon. After we were done or breakfast, we went out the fire escape top my apartment. When we got there Cece and I walked in to Rocky's room where they were asleep snuggled in each other's arms.

"Guys wake up we have to find out how Tinka knows" Cece said as we shake them awake.

"Fine we are up" they said in unison. "Were up" they said again.

"Ok get ready, then we will go find out how Tinka knows" I said look at them then walking out dragging Cece.

"Fine" they answered back.

After a while they came out ready to go. We leaved and went stared to Tinka's apartment. I walked in front, holding Cece's hand, with Rocky and Deuce behind us holding hands. When we got to Tinka's apartment door, I knocked and after about a minute Gunther answered the door.

"Can we talk to your sister for a little bit, please" I asked sounding polity but I was so angry.

"Why, yesterday you said you guys never wanted to talk to her again" he said a little bit annoyed.

"Well we need to talk about what happened yesterday, can we please talk to her" Cece asked this time because I was getting really angry.

"Fine" "Tinka someone's here to talk to you he yelled into his apartment. In a few minutes Tinka was walking out texting someone.

"Tinka how did you know that I was dyslexic" Cece asked Tinka when she put her phone down.

"That is something for me to know and you to keep wondering" she said look at Cece with an annoyed face.

"Please, I think it is my business" Cece said as she looked like she was about to cry again.

"Fine, I was there the night Henry told Rocky" she said about to turn and walked away.

"Wait how could you have been there" Cece asked looking a little confused but that looked cute on her too.

"I was walking up to Ty's apartment, to ask if he wanted another date, and I passed by your window and overheard Henry tell Rocky" she said like it was nothing.

"So you were eves dropping on me" Cece said and I was shocked.

"Oh well, can we not say anything about yesterday or that I'm dyslexic" Cece said lowering her voice.

"Only if you do something for me" she said evilly.

"What do you want us to do" Cece asked with a look of confusing plastered on her face. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

A/N: There is the 4 chapter. How did you like it I really want to know what you guys think about the story so R&R please.


	5. blackmail

A/N: Here is the next part; thank you so much for your reviews. I really would love to hear what you think and if you have ideas for the story. Hope you enjoy this and I'm going to be done with cheer soon, so sad, so I'll have more time to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.

Cece's POV

What would she have us do, I hope it's not something dangers or stupid. I sure it's nothing, right.

"Since you take Ty from me, you have to find me a new boyfriend" she said with a smirk on her face, this will be so easy, right.

"Sure; anyone in mind" I asked hoping to narrow the search.

"Yes; you know Frankie; he will do just fine" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok I'll call him right know" I said getting out my phone.

"Ok" she said with a grin, it freaked me out. I called Frankie and he said that he wouldn't go out with her because he likes someone else. Ok this is going to be harder than I thought it would be, great.

"Tinka he said that he likes someone else" I said trying not to look at her.

"Well I want him to be my boyfriend so you have to get him for me or I'll tell the whole school" she said with an evil grin, scary with a capital S.

"Ok, I'll work on it but you have to give me time before you reacted, ok" I said with a worried look on my face. What if he doesn't like her and everyone finds out; they will make fun of me, it will ruin my life forever.

"I will give you two weeks that is it" she said that as she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well, does anyone know how to get them together" I asked getting a little nervous.

"Let's thing on the way home; I'm sure someone will have a plan" Ty said as we leaved.

"Yeah" I said; this was going to be a hard two weeks but no one will ever find out my secret.

When we got to my apartment, it was time for lunch. I made everyone sandwiches, chips, and soda. We all ate it in silent while watching T.V. when out of nowhere Ty gets up and said "I got it". Now I'm really confused but I want to know what he got.

"What" we all said in unison.

"Well Gunther got me to go out with her in the first place he paid me" he said with a huge grin.

"So" Deuce asked. He can be so stupid sometimes, I even got where Ty's going with this.

"I'm saying that all we have to do is pay Frankie" Ty said with the voice that made you thing you're stupid. I hate that voice, my teachers used to talk to me that way when I would ask for help.

"OOOOO, why didn't you just say that" Deuce exclaimed. Wow he can be really dumb.

After a few more minutes of them arguing they stopped because Deuce didn't know what else to say. We all got ready for plan romance, I don't get why we agreed to call it that but it is Deuce's best one, so I guess it was only fair. When we were walking out of the apartment building we saw Frankie. The plan was to have me walk up to him and say I would pay him $100 to date Tinka. If he asked why I cared I was going to say that it was depressing to see her like that.

"Hey Frankie" I greeted trying to sound nice and calm but I was angry from all that was going on.

"Hey Cece…" he said trailing off.

"So remember the phone call we had earlier" I said trying not to freak out.

"The one that you asked me to go out with Tinka" he said like it was nothing.

"Yea that one, would you date her for $100" I said as I showing him the money. He looked deep in thought on what to say.

"Can you give me like 20 minutes then I will tell you what I think" he said while still looking deep in thought.

"Sure, just call me with the answer, ok" I said about to walk away after I got the answer.

"Yea talk to you later" he said turning around and walking away. After he leaved I turned around to go find my friends. They were sitting in one of the booths drinking soda, but Rocky was drinking water, she thought if she drank soda it would make her really unhealthy but I drank soda all the time and I'm health.

"So what did he say" Rocky asked sating down her water.

"He said he would call me later with an answer" I answered sitting down next to Ty, giving him a peek on the cheek. He always had a smile on his face when I was with him, and I have a smile on mine too.

"That's good, I hope he says yes" Rocky said trying to get our attention.

"Me too" I said in agreement. I really wish this was all over so I didn't have to worry if someone knows my secret. Though if everyone knew then it wouldn't be a secret and… what am I saying I would get made fun of.

"So what are we going to do tonight" Deuce asked, you could see he was bored and didn't what to worry about it. But even if he didn't show he cared I know he really does care, he is just the type not to show emotion.

"My mom is going to work late tonight, so we can hang out there" I said. I really wish my mom didn't have to work all the time but if she is making money for me and Flynn to eat I'm fine with it.

"That sounds like fun" Rocky said with a smile.

"Yea, we can have a sleep over and watch movies" I said trying to sound happy but I was really worried if Frankie was going to answer.

"Ok well we can go get a change of clothes and meet you at your place" Rocky said as she got up.

"I can get the movie and popcorn, what movie" Ty asked as he helped me up out of the booth.

"I don't know" me and Rocky said in unison.

"Get a horror movie" Deuce said with a huge grin on his face.

"Deuce you know me and Rocky don't like horror movies" I said in a whiny voice.

"Cece we can put up with one for a night" Rocky said with a puppy dog face. Really Rocky now you want to agree.

"But… fine" I said getting mad but it might not be that bad, I can snuggle with Ty so I just I can deal with that.

"Ok see you later" Ty and Deuce said as they leaved to go get what the need for tonight.

"Bye" me and Rocky walked up to are apartments. After I was there I had to clean up a bit and get ready for tonight. Flynn heard about the sleep over and ran to Henry's house. For someone that came off that he was never scared he really was.

Ty's POV

After I leaved my friends I went to a red box for a movie. Then to the store I got popcorn, soda, chips and dip, and candy. I called Deuce and had he meet me at my apartment before going to Cece's. I got a bag ready before Deuce got there.

"Hey why did you have me come here before Cece's" Deuce asked while walking in my room.

"I need help" I asked I was getting really nervous.

"Why" he asked me with a look of confusion.

"What if Tinka tells the school then Cece gets depressed and breaks up with me" I said about to cry. I can't cry about this.

"Everything will work out for the best, if she loves you and you love her that will not happen" he said in a serious voice. Wow for Deuce that was really good advice.

Cece's POV

When they all got there, I know something was on Ty's mind. So I take him in my room to talk.

"What's wrong" I asked with a look of worry on my face now.

"I'm just scared that if he says now what will happen because I don't want to see you upset" he said looking at the floor.

"I'm scared to but we don't want to think about that now" I said trying to get him to look at me, but he was looking at the floor.

"Ok, Cece..." he started but trailed off.

"What, you can tell me anything" I said looking at him with interest. He looked up and kissed me on the lips. Sparks were flying and it felt like are first kiss again. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I love you, Cece" he said in almost a whisper into my ear.

"I love you too, Ty" I said as I gave him a big hug.

We got up and walked out to see Rocky and Deuce kissing. Right while we were about to say something, someone's phone rang. It was mine and it was Frankie.

"Hello" I asked about to scream.

"Hi Cece, so I decided that I will go on a date with Tinka meet me at the bakery with the money in 5 minutes, if that is ok" he said to me.

"That is more than ok, see you in 5 minutes" I answered before hanging up and hugging Ty. I headed down to the bakery, to give Frankie the money.

A/N: I sorry that it took so long but now cheer is over for me so I have so much time on my hands. Well I hope you liked it and please R&R. I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas. Thank you for reading


	6. what he really wanted

A/N: Here is the next chapter to my story. I really liked the reviews and thank you cydecelover44 for your idea, it really did help with this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this next part. Please R&R, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.

Cece's POV

When I got to the door, I said a quick pray and walked to the bakery. I sat down at one of the tables outside and waited.

"Hey babe" I heard behind me. That was not the voice of Ty but of Frankie. Oh no.

"Hey Frankie, don't call me that" I snapped back at him. Good thing Ty wasn't that or Frankie would not be standing right now.

"Oh don't be like that" he said coming closer towards me.

"Frankie here is the money and you promise to ask Tinka out right" I asked him as I handed him the money.

"Yea but I also want a date with you" he said as my heart stopped beating.

"That was not a part of the plan" I answer as soon as I got my voice back.

"Well if you want me to go on a date with Tinka then I get a date with you" he said as a huge grin was brought on his face.

"I have a boyfriend that I love and I'm not cheating on him" I said crossing my arms and was getting really angry.

"Then I will never go on a date with Tinka" he said as he turned around to get punched in the face by none other than Ty Blue.

"Don't you ever try to get with my girl again" Ty screamed at Frankie. Go Ty, wow I really love this guy, and I mean he just punched someone because they hit on me. He also called me his girl; but when did he get here in the first place.

Ty's POV

I didn't trust Frankie with my Cece. So I followed Cece to the bakery and hide behind a bush. When he got there and called her babe that made me really mad. Then when he said about she had to go on a date with him before he would go with Tinka, it sat me over the top and made me get up and punch him in the face.

"Cece, I'm sorry that I was spying on you but I didn't trust him and I was prove right" I said with the hope that she wouldn't be mad at me for what I did.

"It's ok, I'm glad that you care about me that much to follow me and punch someone for me" she said giggling at the end. I love her so much you wouldn't believe.

"Well I'm glad you guys love each other, but there is no way I'm date Tinka now" he said as he got up.

"It's ok, I don't remember why I even tried" Cece said grinning at me, how is she ok with her secret getting out. He turned and walked away when I was sure it couldn't hear us anymore I turned to Cece.

"But what about your secret getting out" I whispered in her ear.

"It will be ok, if people don't like me for me then I don't need them in my life" she said with a smile on her face, oh how I loved her smile.

"Good for you that is a big step in your life to be proud of" I said reaching for her hand to go back up to the apartment. When our eyes made content we kissed, every time we kiss it is like our first all over again.

"We should go before they worry about what became of us" I said after pulling away for that kiss that I never wanted to end.

"OK" she said as she led me up the stairs to her apartment.

Rocky's POV

I was pacing the floor it had been 12 minutes now it only should have took 5 minutes. Deuce was trying to get me to calm down but was failing at the attempted. But they finally came through the door with huge smiles on their faces.

"So how did it go" I asked impatiently. It must have been good because they had huge smiles on their faces, so that is a good sign.

"Well we didn't pay him" she said.

"So he didn't want the money or what" I asked kind of confused.

"What he wanted was a date with me and the money" Cece said while Ty and her holding hands.

"I'm confused" Deuce and I said in unison.

"The only way he would date Tinka is if I went on a date with him" she said like it was nothing.

"So you are going on a date with Frankie" I said still a little confused of why she was smiling if she had to go on a date with Frankie.

"No" she answered. I'm getting really confused the more she talks.

"That's a good thing" I said hope she would answer and it would solve everything.

"You could say that" Cece said. She is so confusing.

"Why are you guys smiling" I asked Ty because I was getting nowhere with Cece.

"She said no, I punched him, then we talked and if the school finds out she will be strong and not care what people say" Ty finally answered me with the answer I was looking for.

"O so when are you going to tell Tinka" I asked kind of wanting to see her face.

"Well we could go now" Cece said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Ok let's go" I said grabbing my purse and walking out the door.

"Right behind you" they all said in unison.

Ty's POV

On the way to Tinka's house, all that was on my mind was what her face was going to be and if Cece was going to be ok. But when we got there all that was on my mind was telling Tinka the answer. Cece rang the doorbell with confidence but I on the other hand was nervous as anything.

"Hello bay-bee" Gunther said before seeing who it was.

"Hi Gunther, can we speak to your sister" Cece asked happily.

"Come in" he said moving to revile Tinka talking on the phone. To who I wonder because it sound like they were really close.

"Oh um I got to go, they came to see me" Tinka said as she saw us and hang up the phone.

"So we came to tell you that he said no unless I went on a date with him and I said no" Cece said like it was normal. I love that about her, the way she is so confide.

"Well I did give you two weeks" Tinka said like they still had hope.

"But I decided that I'm not going to help you get someone if it is just to save my butt, you have to do it yourself" Cece said. Maybe Tinka might just give up, the way Cece sound like she care. But that would mean she would also have to care for Cece and everyone knows that Tinka doesn't like Cece.

"Ok well that means that I will be telling everyone maybe even on shake it up" Tinka said with an evil grin.

"If you feel the need see you tomorrow" Cece said turning to us and walking out the door as we were right behind her.

Cece will regret deciding to not help me. But I don't mind I can ruin her life. Tomorrow before the show I will convince Gary to let me close the show a few minutes early for some big news. It is not a big deal I can get Frankie easier than most people think. But until tomorrow I can just relax and not worry about anything.

"Tinka what did they want" Gunther asked as he walked in to the room with a glass of water.

"Do you want to help me ruin Cece's life" I asked with a big evil grin forming on my face.

"Can't you just leave them alone" he asked with a whiny voice.

"Not until her life is ruined, that will teach her not to mess with me" I said with an evil laugh.

"Well I'm not going to help or try to stop you" he said. Well I guess that will have to work.

"Ok" I said as I got up and walked to my room to go to sleep. I wanted to be well rested when I tell Chicago Cece secret.

A/N: Well there it is I really wanted to get Tinka's POV in there because I know where I want this to go. I want to hear what you think of what is going on and what you think might happen in this story. So please review and tell me what you think, what you like and hate, and if you have ideas I really want to know what you think. Thank you for reading.


	7. the annoncment

A/N: So here is the next chapter to my shake it up story. I have had so much fun writing this story and hope you have had as much fun reading it. Well I'm not going to try to write a whole bunch of nothing so here is the next chapter. Please R&R, thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.

Rocky's POV

After we got back from Gunther and Tinka's apartment, we all got in are pajamas and sat down to watch a movie. I hated the idea of a scary movie but I knew that I could snuggle with Deuce, so I didn't mind. We had the snacks all on the table in front of us and I really want to be scared but it was just the beginning. In the first 10 minutes I had my head buried in Deuce's shoulder as I think Cece had in Ty's.

"Is it over yet" I asked with my face still buried in Deuce's shoulder but know was sitting on his lap.

"Yea" he answered in my ear. I got up and turned on the lights to see Cece almost strangling Ty from the hug she was giving him.

"Cece the movie" but I was cut off by Ty giving me an evil glare.

"Just turn off the lights and let's go to sleep, you guys have to do shake it up tomorrow" Ty said as he lay down with Cece still hugging him.

"Fine, goodnight" I said as I turned the lights back off and walked over and snuggled up to Deuce like Cece was to Ty. Now I get why they didn't want to move, it was just so warm. We all fell asleep like that and not one of us wake up that night.

IN THE MORNING (STILL ROCKY'S POV)

"You guys almost ready" the boys called in to us but we had been ready for like 5 minutes. We were just sitting on her bed talking about last night.

"Almost" we said in unison.

"Why did you make us watch that movie last night" Cece asked after we were sure the boys were back in the living room.

"Because we got too acted scared and hold on to the boys, duh" I said like it was advice.

"Oh good plan, now we should probably head out to the living room before the boys die of boredom" she said with a little giggle.

"Right, lead the way" I said motioning to the door for her to go. She did and when we got to the living room with the boys. They were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What take you so long" Deuce asked as Ty elbowed him in the stomach.

"OW, what was that for" he asked holding his side.

"It takes longer for girls because they have to do their hair and make-up and you take 15 minutes to do your hair" Ty said as he chuckled. I and Cece laughed too.

"It's not that funny" he said as he crossed his arms like a two year old.

"It totally wasn't" I said sarcastically. He just gave me a look like shut up.

"Well should we go" Cece asked. She always loved being at shake it up it helped her feel like she was good at something.

"Yea don't want to be late" I said as I grabbed my bag.

"If that has a book leave it" Cece said as she pointed to me bag. She knows me so well.

"Fine" I said as I take the book out of my bag.

"Let's go you two" Ty said as he pushes us out the door with Deuce behind him.

When we got shake it up, everyone was rushing to get ready. I loved this about the show. Cece and I sat are stuff down and applied the last bit of make-up and got in the outfit for today. When the show was almost after Gary came out to say Good-bye or that is what we thought.

"Today someone new is going to close are show with a special announcement" he said and handed Tinka the microphone.

"I'm Tinka and I'd like to tell you a little secret about little Miss Cece Jones" she began but was cut off by Cece.

"If it is my secret, I want to be the one to tell them" she said proudly.

"Fine but you better tell the truth" Tinka said handing her the microphone.

"Hi I'm Cece and my secret is that I am dyslexic but that doesn't mean I'm not the Cece I was before this it just means I'm different deal with it" she said like it was easy.

"I'm Gary Wilde and that was shake it up Chicago see you next week" Gary said.

"Were off" one of the producers said.

"Wow Cece, are you ok" I asked her as she walked of the stage.

"I will be" she said as she got her stuff and we walked out of the studio with Deuce and Ty.

A/N: I know that this chapter was short but I don't know what else to write in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and it makes you want to read more. I think I will wrap it up in the next few chapters but what do you think. I want to know so R&R please. Thank you.


	8. whats nexted

A/N: Here is the next chapter and I just wanted to let everyone know that in the story it is in the summer and if I say anything about a jacket or being chilly it is most like have a breeze. So I hope you like this next chapter and please R&R it is important to me to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.

Ty's POV

After the show we all walked out of the studio to go home. I was talking to Deuce about some random thing he brought up. Cece and Rocky were talking about some kind of girl thing but I was not paying an attention to anyone, all I was think was how brave Cece was and how I loved her to death. I really want to let her know how much I love her and want to be with her for the rest of our lives.

"Ty are you listen to me" Deuce asked pulling me right out of my thoughts.

"Yea" I said shaking my head.

"Then what did I say" he asked he starting to sound like my mother.

"First I don't know what you were talking about and second you're not my mother so don't acted like you are" I said while Cece and Rocky stopped what they were saying and laughed.

"It was not that funny" Deuce said as he crossed his arms and had a pouted face.

"Yea it was" Rocky said which earned her a glare.

"Fine it wasn't funny guys" she said sarcastically.

We kept walking until we ran it to a group of people from our school. Time to see what they say about Cece's secret. I put my arm around her so she knew that I was here for her. She looked up and gave me a smile that just made me melt.

"Finally" someone said as we walked up to them; now I'm confused.

"What are you talking about" Rocky asked the group of people.

"Cece and Ty are together, and I'm just guessing you and Deuce are together to" one of the girls asked.

"Yea but do you mean by finally" Cece asked a little confused.

"Everyone knew that you like Ty and that he liked you" she said. Both I and Cece blushed as Rocky and Deuce laughed.

"Don't be laughing we all know you guess liked each other to" another girl said. This time it was Deuce and Rocky were the ones blushing and us laughing.

"Doesn't feel to good does it" Cece said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up" Rocky said as she playfully hit Cece in the arm.

"So did you guys see shake it up today" Cece asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Yea we all watched it together" a girl said.

"It was really brave of you to tell your secret like that" another one said.

"Well I would rather I said it then Tinka" Cece said a little more relaxed.

"Well you have to go see you guys around" they said as they walked away.

"Wow there didn't make fun of me" Cece said as she gave me a big hug.

"Well let's go get something to drink" I said as I gave Cece my best smile making her blush.

"I'll pay" Deuce said as we walked to the bakery. We all were sitting in a booth drinking are drinks and talking when Gunther walked up to us.

"Hi Gunther" we all said in unison.

"Hi guys, I'm sorry for Tinka" he apologized with a sad look on his face.

"It's fine but why are you apologizing" Cece asked a little confused.

"She has been acting crazy after you turned her down on a second date then while she realized that you liked Cece it toke her over the top and she shouldn't have made you do that today" his said looking down at his feet.

"It's ok, I'm sure that Tinka will be back to normal in no time" Cece said in a very nice voice. Wow, I never know have forgiving she was.

"Well I got to go before Tinka freaks out again" he said as he walked out the door.

"AW he is worried about the devil" I said with a chuckle.

"Ty I know you don't like her but you don't call people names" Cece said hitting me arm. Wow for someone that is so tiny she can hit.

"OW" I cried holding my arm as she laughed at me.

"Good" she said still laughing.

"Well Cece now that people know what you think is going to happen now" Rocky asked as she sat down her drink.

"Well I'm going to keep my head up high and be proud of who I am" Cece said while she played with the bottom of her shirt.

"That is a good way to look at life" Rocky said and Cece smiled and looked a little more confident. She really is taking this good, better than I would be right now.

Cece's POV

We were sitting at the bakery talking about what was going on. The whole time I was wishing that it was over. I might look strong and I'm not going to let people get to me but it does hurt me to talking about it.

"I guess but can we go to the park for a little bit" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"Sure" they said as we got up and walked out the door on the way to the park.

"So why do you want to go to the park so bad Ce" Ty asked me when we were get close to the park entrance.

"While I was little me and my dad would come and swing" I said as I remember the times my dad would come push me on the swing. My hair would blow in the wind and we had huge smiles on our faces. My dad would call me his little princess and tell me he would always be there for me. But I guess when he found out I had dyslexia he leaved us and said he never loved me.

"Oh that is so sweet, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what happened to you dad" Ty asked as we walked over and sat on the swings as Rocky and Deuce walked over to a big oak tree to sit under.

"Well he left us when we found out that I had dyslexia" I said my voice a little weak.

"I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it" he said and I looked away to hide my face.

"I know what will cheer you up" he said as he got off the swing and slow walked to mine.

"What do you mean" I asked getting a little worried.

"This" he said before he started tickle me.

"Ty stop please" I tried to say between my giggles.

"Only if you say Ty is the coolest person ever" he said but I was not giving in.

"No" I said trying to sound calm and catch my breath.

"You don't thing I'm cool" he said a little hurt.

"Fine, Ty, you are the coolest person ever, happy" I said as he stopped.

After about a half hour of us talking and him pushing me and me pushing him on the swings we walked to get Rocky and Deuce. We went back to my apartment ate dinner. After that we watched an hour of TV then everyone left. Flynn was in bed asleep and my mom just leaved for her work so I went to get a shower and go to bed. I had just got in bed when my phone vibrated. It was a texted message from a blocked number.

I saw u at the park -?

Who r u -Cece

That is for me to know nd u to find out -?

What do u want -Cece

UUUU -?

Why –Cece

Cause I luv u -?

Who r u –Cece

U look cute when u r scared -?

I put my phone on the table put the covers over my head and tried to get to sleep. This is going to be a long night and it is just 9:30 pm.

A/N: So who do you think is texting Cece, who do you want it to be, what do you think of this chapter I want to know what you think. It is really important that you review so your opinion is heard. Thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. next odstacle

A/N: Sorry about not getting this up sooner but I was sick for a week and then just didn't know what to write. Well here is the next chapter and like always I hope you enjoy please R&R because I need like need ideas and I want to hear what you think of this story. Well I with stop wasting your time with this and let you read. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up.

Cece's POV

After I got those messages I had the hardest time falling asleep. All I could think was who send those messages to me. After a while of hard thinking I fall fast asleep, thinking and I don't get along very while. I got up around 8:00 in the morning and got in a hot shower before I got ready to go see Rocky. The hot water felt so nice against my cold body but I couldn't stay very long because I had to meet up with Rocky, Deuce, and Ty for breakfast at the bakery at 9:30.

When I was already I looked at my phone and saw I had a new messaged from a blocked number, not again. It read:

I hope u have fun with ur friends. P.s u look cute dancing around getting ready.-?

What do u want from me-Cece

I want u with me not that Ty Blue-?

Well to bad-Cece

U will regret that-?

Whatever-Cece

I put my phone on silent and finished getting ready. I grabbed my purse and headed to the bakery. When I got there my friends had already got a table and had drinks. I walked over and sat next to Ty without saying a word.

"What's wrong" Rocky asked with a concerned face. Should I tell them no but they could help maybe later.

"Nothing" I lied I know Rocky didn't believe me but I hope she drops it.

"Can I talk to you in the bathroom, now" she said getting up grabbing my arm.

"Ok" I said, hopefully who ever this person is doesn't follow me to the bathroom that would be wrong. But that wouldn't be new he did see me get ready this morning and he stalks me so I guess that would be better than those. Not by much, though.

"Spill" she said as soon as we got into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about, Rocks" I said in a high pitched voice.

"I know you better than anyone, now what is going on with you" she said looking stared at me with dagger eyes.

"FINE" I said as I got me phone out of my back pocket and going to the messages.

"Here" I said handing her my phone. She read the messages in silent and then I saw her mouth drop to the floor.

"Cece…" she all she could say. I take my phone put it back in my pocket and looked back at Rocky who was still standing there with her mouth wide open as she tried to understand what was going on.

"Who can't say anything about this to anyone" I said trying to bring her back to reality.

"But you should tell Ty" she said and I know it was true but how.

"I know but how" I asked knowing she would not know.

"Just tell him" she said like it was nothing.

"Rock it's not that easy what if this dude hears and something bad happens" I said worried because if he knew I was telling Rocky something could happen.

"Please tell him for me" she said with a puppy dog face.

"FINE" I said as I turned to leave. Rocky followed me out and we sat back down at the table. The boys just looked at us like they wanted to know. They wouldn't if they knew what it was, boy were they in for a surprise, and a bad one at that.

"So are you going to tell us" Deuce asked. Ty elbowed him in the stomach and looked back at us.

"Only if you want to" he said looking at me with the eyes that make you want to tell them everything.

"Here" I said handing him my phone. They read it with reacts just like Rocky's.

"Is that what I looked like" she asked me. I nodded and laughed at her as she crossed her arms in a way you know she is embarrassed.

"Wow" the boys said in unison.

"Yeah, so how are you" I asked trying to get off the subject.

"Cece how can you not be worried about this dude" Ty asked me with a confused face.

"I am but I'm just wanted to hang out with my friends ok" I said trying to get on with something else.

"Ok what you want to do" Ty asked getting the point that I didn't want to talk or think about it.

"Why don't we just go to the park for a walk?" I asked. I don't know why but I really just want some fresh air.

"Sure sounds like fun" Rocky said and Deuce groaned. This made Ty give him a glare, making me laugh at them.

"Let's go then" Ty said as he got up to leave. We all followed him to the park when we got there Rocky and Deuce raced to the playground and me and Ty walked around.

Rocky's POV

When we got to the park I and Deuce raced each other to the playground so we could leave Cece and Ty to talk about the subject at hand. When we got to the playground we fought about who won but he finally admit that I won. So we went on the slide for a little then the monkey bars and finally we sat on the swings and talked.

"So who do you thing would send those messages" I asked. I was really puzzled and it was making me mad that I didn't know who it was.

"No, not at all" he said. I wonder who it is that would send those messages.

"Can you push me, please" I asked him with a puppy dog look on my face.

"Sure my love" he answer. Aw he is so sweet; I'm just head over heels in love with him.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said as he started to push me on the swing.

"You're welcome babe" he said as he pushed me and we talked about random stuff.

Ty's POV

As we were walking I had my arm around Cece's shoulders and she had hers around my waist. We talk about dancing and school.

"Cece I know you don't want to talk about what is going on but I'm scared that something might happen to you" he said with worry in his voice.

"Nothing will happen to me" I said trying to make him feel better.

"But how are you so sure" he asked but I had a perfect answer.

"Because I have you as my boyfriend" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Well that's true, you have the best boyfriend on earth" he said in a proud tone standing straight up.

"I never said that" I said playing around with him.

"Well its true, right?" he said looking hurt.

"Sure whatever you say" I said sarcastically.

"You asked for it missy" he said with an evil grin.

"What do you mean" I asked a little confused.

"THIS" he said before chasing around the park. When he finally got me he picked me up over his shoulder and walked over to Rocky and Deuce.

"You guys ready" he asked them when we got up to them.

"Yea?" they answered in a question way; most likely because I was still draped over Ty's shoulder.

"Then let's go" he said turning to leave.

"Ty can you please PUT ME DOWN NOW" I yelled at him. He put me back on my feet and we exited the park holding hands with Rocky and Deuce behind us doing the same.

When we got back Deuce said Goodnight and gave Rocky a kiss before leaving. Rocky and Ty said bye when we got to my apartment and they went up to theirs. After they leaved I took a quick shower, got in my pajamas, and went to bed.

But before I could fall in to a deep sleep my phone went off. So I rolled over to the bedside table and picked up my phone. It was a blocked number so I knew who it was.

Isn't Ty just so sweet, NO, u will regret telling them about ME-?

LEAVE ME ALONE-Cece

NO u r going to ended up with ME-?

I just turned my phone off and went to bed and tried to ignore those messages. When I find out who is doing this I'm going to kill them for scaring me like this then bring them back to life so they can go to jail and spent the rest of their life there. But for now I'm going to sleep.

A/N: There after all that waiting I finally got it all down, I can finally sleep at night knowing that I got this chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it; please R&R so I know what you think I really need your ideas for what should happen thank you.


	10. the Deal

A/N: Here is the next chapter, I know it has been awhile but I have been reconnecting with friends from middle school and I got in one of those moods where you want to clean everything. No, well guess that is just me. Well this is awkward, have you ever had one of those awkward moments. I want to know your most awkward moments your willing to share just PM me or review. Now enough of my rambling on with the story hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't know about you but this is so obvious if I owned shake it up I wouldn't be writing it here. But if I most, I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP, there I hope that is good enough.

Ty's POV

I was having a dream about Cece's when a guy appeared with a gun I couldn't make out a face then he raised the gun up to Cece's head and BANG the last thing I remember is Cece lying in my arms covered in blood and me screaming her name. I wake up screaming falling off the bed landing on a pile of clean clothes, and my mom tells me to put them away.

"What happened" Rocky and my mom yelled as they ran in my room with a bat and a tennis racket.

"I had a bad dream" I said getting up.

"Is everyone ok?" my dad yelled running in with his pillow in hand ready to swing.

"Yes and HOW IS A PILLOW GOING TO HELP" I asked in a yelling voice with a confused look plastered on my face.

"It can, see" he said as he hit me in the stomach with the pillow causing me to fall on the bed.

"HEY" I screamed as I lay on my bed.

"It worked" he said with a cocky smile on his face.

"It's 6:30 in the morning so let's all go to bed" Rocky said turning around heading back to her room followed by my parents. I got back in bed and started to fall asleep when a shadow past by my window. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window to check what was there. I opened the window but no one was there. Then I saw a note taped to the railing of the fire escape. It read:

Ty,

Since you metaled where you shouldn't you have a choice either you break up with her I hurt her and your friends. Don't tell anyone you got this are there will be serious consequences.

-?

What is with this guy who is it. Wow, there is no good decision for this if I break up with her I might die or she could get hurt. Why is this guy doing it? I mean it is Cece the most beautiful girl in the world but people just back off and leave us alone. Now it says don't tell people so what if I drop it with a letter like I was trying to figure it out right in front of Rocky and walk away.

By the time I got all this ready it 9:00 in the morning so I got a quick shower, got dressed and grabbed the note on my way to the kitchen to get breakfast. Rocky was sitting right in front of the TV watching a rerun of shake it up Chicago pointing out her mistakes and moves she would need to work on in the future if they came up in new shows. This was a usual thing know with her she wants to get everything perfect; I still don't see how we are related but we are sadly.

"Hey Ty" she said not taking her eyes off the TV like her life depended on it.

"Hey" I said as I walked right in front of her as the note fell at of my pocket. Hopefully she will want to know what it is or the plan is not going to work. Good think it cut to commercial right when it fell, so my sister noticed and jumped up and grabbed it before I had the chance to; not like I was. I just kept walking into the kitchen with in a minute she walked in with a shocked look on her face with the letter and note in hand.

"When were you going to tell me about this" she asked after a minute. I hope my acting is good, well here we go.

"I-I wasn't going to t-tell y-you about t-t-that" I said as if I was shocked by her reading it, that was good that earns a pat on the back later.

"Well-um-you dropped it and I read it-so-know what" she asked about to burst in to tears.

"I don't know what you are going to do but I'm going to have to make a big decision so if I could have that back" I said as I grabbed the note and letter and walked back to my room. Now all I can do is hope she tells Cece.

Rocky's POV

I can't believe this why is this happening to them. I know what I'm going to do is tell Cece whether this dude likes it or not.

"Hey hey hey" I said as I entered Cece's apartment. I don't want her to get worried if I entered in a sad voice.

"Hey has that guy texted you today" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"No, I hope it means he will leave me alone" she said in a happy voice, that won't last long.

"That's good but you should know something" I said getting nervous about telling her.

"W-what" she asked even more nervous than me.

"W-well s-see Ty g-got this n-note this m-morning from the p-p-person saying that he either breaks up with you or he hurts you and his friends" I said stuttering and saying really fast.

"Um-huh-um" is all she could get out of her mouth. She stood there with her mouth a gapped and her eyes popping out of her head.

"He wrote a list of pros and cons but either way it always has him end up dying from not being with you and we aren't supposed to know but he dropped it and I read it" I said as she stood there trying to find they right words to say.

"Well you should go" was all she said before pushing me out of the window. I hope she doesn't do something she will regret.

Cece's POV

After I was sure that Rocky was back in her apartment I ran and got my phone off the bedside table. I had one new message from a blocked number here we go.

I know u know about the NOTE-?

I'll make a deal with u-Cece

Ok shot-if I break up with Ty and go on one date with u will u leave me, my family, my friends, and Ty alone-Cece

Deal, pick u up at 12 for lunch better break up with him and don't go back out with him for at least a week-?

Deal but u r u-Cece

U will find out at 12-?

Ok, now I have 5 hours to get ready and break up with Ty. I'll call him because I can't do this in person.

(ON THE PHONE WITH TY)

"Hello Ty" I said trying not to cry.

"Hey Cece" he said in a voice that you could tell he was crying.

"I think we should break up" I said as I started to bawl my eyes out.

"W-w-what" he choked out.

"I think we should take a break for a week or two" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Is this about what Rocky said because I can fix it" he said starting to bawl his eyes out now.

"No we should take a break and see other people" I said wishing I was in his arms.

"I-if that I-is what you want" he said trying to be strong.

"I have to go" I said as I hang up the phone and crawled up in a ball on my bed and started to cry even more.

I grabbed my phone and texted Rocky to come down to my apartment. She answered back and said that she would be here in 10 minutes.

Rocky's POV

I was sitting with Ty when he was on the phone, rubbing his back trying to make him feel better. When he got off the phone he cried on my shoulder. I got a message from Cece saying to come down to her place, so I said 10 minutes.

"Ty I don't think she wanted to made his is making her just wait a week or two and don't date anyone else ok" I said look him in the eye try to make sure he knew exactly what I was saying.

"Ok" he said through his crying.

"I'm going to go see Cece and get to the bottom of things get ready" I said as I got up and headed out the door after see him nod his head. I climb down the fire escape to Cece's apartment. When I got there I heard her crying in her room.

"Cece are you ok" I asked as I sat next to her on her bed.

"No, I had to break up with the love of my life because I have to go on a date with the creep and I can't go back out with Ty for at least a week" she said as she started to cry in my arms.

"Let me see the messages" I asked so I could understand all that is going on.

"Here" she said as she handed me her phone. I read all the messages from today and felt so bad for Cece.

"It will be ok, I can tell Ty what all is going on and you get ready for your lunch date with the creep and me and Ty will follow we guys so if you need as we can help" I said as she lifted her head up to look at me.

"Ok, go" she said as she stood up.

"Are you going to be ok" I asked as I got up ready to go tell Ty about all this.

"I will be when this whole mess is over" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"See you soon" I said as I exited her apartment through the window.

"See you" she said as I disappeared up the stairs.

"TY…TY" I screamed as I entered my apartment.

"I'M RIGHT HERE NO NEED TO SCREAM" he screamed back.

"Sorry but are you ready" I asked him with hope in my voice.

"YES what did Cece say" he asked in an eager voice.

"Well she talked to the guy and they have a deal that if she breaks up with you and goes on one date with him he will leave us all alone" I said with a smile realizing that this mess is hopefully almost over.

"Ok so when is this date" he asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"At 12 and we are following them" I said with an evil grin plastered on my face.

"Ok but then why did Cece say that we had to take a break for at least a week" he asked a little confused.

"That is part of the deal" I said as if it was nothing.

"Ok, well that is in two hours we should get ready to spy on them" he said with an evil grin.

"Yuppers" I said as I ran to my room to get ready this is going to be fun.

A/N: There it is people after all that waiting I finally got it finished tell me what you want to happen next I think there is alone going to be a few more chapters. I want to see at least to reviews for this cause I'm running out of ideas. Well hope you liked it R&R, PM, favorite, all that fun stuff. Also please let me know those awkward moments. Thank and goodnight even if I'm not tired but anyway.


	11. the wrong date

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner but I was busy with school. Since it is spring break I will try to update sooner. I don't know about you but I'm so happy for a break from school. Well I have talked long enough so one with my story.

Disclaimer: Really? After 10 chapters you still need me to do this. I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP. There.

Cece POV

I was in my room getting myself ready for my date with this creep. I finally picked a pair white jeans with a yellow and white striped tank top with a red leather half jacket. My hair was its naturally red waves to the center of my back. I wonder who this guy is, what if he tries to hurt me. Well Rocky said she and Ty would be following me so they would help if I needed them, right? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT MOM" Flynn yelled from the living room. Well that must be for me, here it goes.

"Hey Flynn" someone said. I walked in the room to see Gunther standing at the front door.

"Oh hey Gunther did my mom ask you to watch Flynn tonight" I asked sitting down on the couch so I could wait for this guy.

"No, I'm here for you" he said with a grin on his face.

"Wait you're the one that has been sending me those messages" I said got off the couch and to the door about to hurt him.

"Yea it was me, so come on" he said as he held out his arm for me to take.

"First why would you send those messages" I said pointing a finger about to start screaming at him.

"Well I thought it was advice, I love you Cece" he said as if it were nothing. I looked at him like he had three heads.

"W-w-what" I said in a whisper that I was sure he didn't hear.

"I'm. In. love. With. You" he said slowly like I was a child that didn't know anything.

"Well I don't love you" I said through gritted teeth.

"So you must not want me to leave you guys" he said with an evil grin.

"Well yes but" I said but he cut me off.

"But nothing, let's go" he said as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door.

"Wait" I said as I turned around to head back to my apartment.

"What now" he said as I walked in.

"Flynn why don't you head up to the Blue's apartment" I said as I gave him a hug.

"OK" he said as he walked to the fire escape. I and Rocky got everyone using the fire escape. I grabbed my purse and walked back next to Gunther.

"Let's go" I said ready to get this lunch over with.

"Ok bay-bee" he said as we walked to the elevator.

On the way to Crusty's for lunch it was silence. He tried to hold my hand but I pulled away the first two times but the third he grabbed my hand and held it tight. I gave up and let him hold my hand I just hope Ty doesn't get mad.

Ty POV (When Flynn gets there)

Rocky and I were in the living room waiting to leave to follow Cece and her 'date' I hate that. Well we were about to leave when Flynn came in through the window.

"HEY" he yelled as he enters the room.

"STOP YELLING" I yelled at him.

"Fine" he said as he walked to us.

"Where we going" he asked us.

"We're going to follow Cece" I said as if it were nothing.

"Why, she is on a lunch date with Gunther" he said confused. My jaw dropped when he said Gunther was who she was with.

"We'll tell you on the way" Rocky said as she grabbed my wrist and Flynn's hand and walked out the door as I closed the door behind us.

I was explaining what was going on to Flynn and he started to clench his fisted. You could tell that he was getting angry with every word I was saying to him by the time we got to Crusty's where the lunch date was going on he was about to kill Gunther for treating his sister that way. He was also mad that he let her go without questioning it first.

"Ok, Flynn put this hat and sunglasses so he doesn't recognize us" Rocky said as she handed him a black baseball hat and a pair of black sunglasses. She had her hair in a red wig with a black headband and red sunglasses. I had a black and blue baseball hat and plain black sunglasses that matched the pair Flynn had on.

"Let go" I said as I opened the door like a gentleman.

"So what happens if he recognizes us" Flynn asked as we sat down at a table in the back corner of Crusty's.

"We hadn't thought of that" I said as I looked at the menu.

"Well I did, if that happens than I will say we wanted pizza and didn't want them to recognize us" Rocky said, she always plans for everything it's like she can't wing it.

"Ok but since we are here can we eat cause I'm hungry" Flynn whined as he started to look at the menu.

"Yea I was planning on it" Rocky said as a waiter came and got are drink order but I was not listening I was more focus on what was happening with Cece and Gunther.

(AT CECE AND GUNTHER'S TABLE)

"Why did you want me with you and not Ty" Cece asked trying to get to the root of the problem.

"Well I have liked you for a while and when you started to go out with Ty I thought that if I lost you I would die so when Tinka started trouble with you and Ty I sat back and didn't stop her cause if you broke up then I would comfort you and you would like me not him and then that didn't work so I started with those messages thinking you guys would broke up" Gunther answered with guilt laced throughout his voice with every word he said.

"Oh" was all Cece could say she had so many feelings in her right now.

"Is that all you can say" Gunther asked a little upset with her short answer.

"Well what do you want me to say that everything is ok, you were stalking me there is no way that we can go back to being friends" she said raising her voice so that there were people starting to stare at the two.

"I know we could never be close friends but I do want to be friends I realized that you and Ty are close but I wanted to make sure before you guys were dating for too long that I could have a date with you that I could say I had a date with you when I really liked you not for revenge" he said lowering his voice with each word he was saying.

"Well then we can be friends on one condition" she said through gritted teeth.

"Anything" Gunther said eager to hear what could save this friendship.

"Right after lunch I can go back out with Ty and we never speak of this again, deal" she answered reaching her hand out to have him shake it and make it a deal.

"Deal" he said as they shake hands.

(WITH THE OTHERS)Ty POV

"They are shaking hands?" I asked a little confused.

"Yea, I don't get it either but I think they are making some type of deal or something" Rocky answered confused eating her salad.

"Flynn slow down it's not going to run out of here anytime soon" I said looking at him eat his fourth slice of pizza.

"What Cece didn't make me breakfast this morning" at that comment I laughed a little but not much because I dint want people to know we were there.

"Flynn me and Cece made you a one minute breakfast this morning" Rocky said a little hurt of the fact that he didn't remember her making breakfast.

"You think I eat that stuff" he said with a look that said really.

"Hurtful" she said causing me to laugh and people turn to look at us. Rocky hit me in the arm causing me to stop and hold my arm.

"OW" I whined giving her a death glare, for a girl her size she sure has an arm to her.

"Be quite" she whisper-yelled at me. When we looked over at Cece and Gunther, lucky for me he must have been in the restroom. Cece was giving us the look that said if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you.

Cece POV

If they ruin this deal I will personally kill them and why did they bring Flynn. Oh yea, I sent him top there apartment and they said that they would be spying on me. But if Gunther sees them then what will he do he could say no to the deal.

"Well we are all paid for, so I guess I'll take you home Cece" Gunther said as he walked back to the table.

"Yea, my mom will be home soon anyway" I said as I got up from my chair and grabbed my purse and we walked out the door.

"So…" I said trying to break the silent between us.

"Have you and Rocky come up with new dance moves lately" he asked which something I love to talk about.

"Not really but we always have dance moves ready if we have to make a routine or shake it up" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Well that's good, same with me and Tinka" he said with a smile on my face.

"Well here's my stop, thank you for walking me home Gunther" I said as we came up to my apartment.

"Yea it is I'm sorry about all that I have put you and you friends and family through" he said as he looked down at his shoes.

"Its fine is just going to forget about this whole situation" I said as I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" he said as he gave me a hug and then leaved to go to his apartment I guess.

When I got up to my apartment I unlocked the door then went in my room. I took off my shoes put my purse away then headed out to the living room to watch TV. After I sat down and turned on the TV, I messaged Rocky asking where the where. She answer back after about two minutes saying the where heading up now.

"Hey Cece" Flynn said as he came and sat next to me on the couch and gave me a big hug.

"Hey Flynn" I said as he got up and head to his room. Rocky ran over and sat down next to me and I guess was waiting for me to tell her about what happened.

"Spill" she said as she sat there with a look that said you better talk now or I will kill you on her face.

"Fine, we were talking about all that was going on and he said that he loved me and did this cause he wanted me to date him and he doesn't know what came over him but he hopes it doesn't ruin or friendship and I said that if I can go back out with Ty as soon as lunch is over and we forget about the whole situation and he agreed and feels really bad about it" I said and with every word I said her face started to get a bigger smile by the end of my story she was grinning ear to ear.

"Yea, so the whole mess is over?" she asked with hope clear through her voice.

"Yuppers" I said with a smile growing on my face.

"So Cece, will you be my girlfriend again?" Ty asked as he spoke up for tor the first time in this whole conversion.

"Of course I will" I said as I ran over to him and gave him the best hug ever.

"Good cause I love you" he said to me as I pulled back a little from the hug.

"I love you too" I said as he gave me a kissed and I kissed him back.

"AWWW" Rocky said from behind us, we broke apart and gave her a face that just screamed really.

A/N: Well I hope you liked I as much as I have writing it. Here are some questions I want to know so PM or R&R the answers:

Which couple is your favorite from shake it up?

What is your favorite episode?

What is something you like from this story?

What is something you dislike about it?

Please be honest and review, I really want to know what you think. Thank you for reading my story and I think there is only going to be one or two more chapters. Thank you.


	12. the situation is solved for good

A/N: Here is the last chapter in this story. I have a few new ideas for other stories that I will write next but this one is coming to an end. I hope you like this next chapter. Sorry for the wait but I was surprisingly busy for the first time since cheerleading end for me. But that is enough of me rambling on with the story.

Disclaimer: This is one of the stupidest thing I can think of because if I owned it why would I be writing it here but here so I don't get in trouble I DON'T OWN SHAKE IT UP.

Rocky's POV

They are one of the cutest couples ever, besides me and deuce of course but I did say one. I'm so happy that this mess is over but I really should talk to Gunther about this. But first I want to see Deuce because see Cece and Ty want me to hang out with my boyfriend; maybe he will go with me and talk so sense into Gunther.

"Guys I'm going to go see Deuce, ok" I said as I got up and grabbed my purse on the way out the door.

"Have fun" Ty called after me.

"See you Rock" Cece yelled back at me before I closed the door.

On the way to Deuce house all I could think about was, the situation with Gunther sure it was solved but why would he do that and then just stop. Something just didn't feel right about it. By the time I got to his house I almost missed it because I was so deep in thought. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hi Rocky" Deuce's mom said as she answered the door; she is really nice.

"Hi, can I talk to Deuce" I asked politely.

"Of course, I just so happy that you guys are going out" she said as she let me in.

"Thank you" I said as I walked toward his room.

"Hey Deuce" I said as I walked up behind him.

"Hey Rock star" he said as he got up from his computer to give me a hug.

"So Cece and Ty are back together" I said know that him and Ty were texting the whole time we were at Crusty's.

"I thought they had to wait a week" he asked with confusion on his face.

"Yea but Cece and Gunther made a deal that if she could go back out with Ty right after their lunch date and they forget about the situation and he agreed to it" I said as we sat down on his bed.

"That is awesome" he said as he went over to his computer to turn it off.

"What you doing" I asked as I looked at the screen.

"I was watching some of your old shake it up dances" he said as he finished turning his computer off and came and sat back down on the bed.

"You are really good, I never get tired of watching" he said as he put his hand on my cheek.

"Aw, thank you" I said before we shared a passionate kiss, by the time we pulled away we were breathing heavy.

"So I came to see if you waited to go talk to Gunther with me" I said with a soft grin with hope in my eyes.

"Sure but why are we and not Cece and Ty" he asked wow people really need to give him more credit he really his smart if he is asking these questions.

"Well I want to find out from him the really reason it just doesn't feel right" I said as I put on my puppy dog look. He looked at me and did one of those sighs and nods his head mean he will do it. I jumped up and grabbed his hand to lead him out the door. One the walk I filled he in on all the details of the situation and what we were going to ask Gunther.

"Ready?" I asked as we got to the doors of Gunther and Tinka's apartment building.

"After you" he said as he opened the door like a gentleman.

"Ok remember the plan" I said as I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Gunther asked as he opened the door looking at his shoes not paying attendant to us.

"I was wondering if we could talk" I asked politely even know I wanted to scream and yell at him for what he did.

"Sure" he said stepping out of the way to let us in. He didn't look like he wanted to talk let alone me but he was going to whether he wanted to or not.

"What do you want to talk about" he asked looking at his hands; he looked like he was about to cry.

"Cece" I said as simply as that. He straightened up and looked at me like he was interested.

"What about" he asked even know I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Why" I asked that is all that came out and all I really wanted to know why he did it.

"I told Cece, I know you were at Crusty's listening" he said how did he know but I don't care right know he is going to answer my question.

"I know there is something more" I said look at him with the face that just screamed tell me.

"FINE, when Tinka was trying to break them up the first time and failed I had to sit with her will she cried so I started so Tinka could have a second chance but then I found out that her and Frankie were going out but she did it to ruin Cece's and Ty's relationship, sure I had a tiny crush on her and I did love her but she is happy with Ty and I don't want to ruin her happiness but Tinka found out that I started and said that I should she if I still loved her but on the date why I was willing was I don't feel it anymore" he said looking down ashamed of what he did.

"I'm sorry Gunther, and when did they started going out" I was confused cause I thought that he said no.

"Oh they have been for a while they just don't want people to know but they are starting to tell people, he was involved with the plan to end Cece and Ty's relationship" he said a lot happier after getting that off his chest.

"Thank you for telling the truth know that it's out there we can move passed it" I said as I got up, I wonder what Cece will say.

"Yea thanks for listening I really feel better now" he said as he gave us both friendly handshakes. Deuce listened to me and didn't talk the whole time but he was not let Gunther give me a hug.

"Bye" we all said in unison which we all smiled at and leaved.

"Are we going to tell Cece and Ty?" Deuce asked as we exited the apartment building.

"Yea but first do you want to go get ice cream?" I asked pointing to an ice cream store a crossed the street.

"Sure, I'll buy" he said as he held my hand as we crossed the street.

Cece POV (Back at her house)

Me and Ty were watching a movie and eating popcorn that I made without burning, which I was happy with. I was had my head laying on his chest and his arm was around my waist.

"Hey how long as it been since Rocky leaved" I asked really wanting to talk to my friend.

"An hour, why" he asked me as I lifted my head so I could be face to face with him.

"I really want to talk to my best friend" I whined as I looked into his eyes.

"Well she should be here soon" he said as he gave me a quick kiss right before Rocky and Deuce came throw the door cover in ice cream head to toe.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked as I gave them a confused look of why they had ice cream all over them.

"When we were done talking to Gunther we wanted ice cream and when we were haft done I throw some at deuce then it turned into us has an ice cream fight on the walk home" Rocky answered as she walked to my kitchen to clean herself off while Deuce went to my bathroom. When they got back they told us all about what happened with Gunther.

"Wow" was all I could say I wanted to punch Tinka I wanted to say sorry to Gunther but I also wanted to punch him.

"What are you going to do" Ty asked me.

"I'm going to forgive them both" I said deciding that we could just move on that soon we will have something new to talk about and that we might all became friends.

"Really, I would never be able to forgive that fast" Ty said with a good for you kind of smiles.

"Well that is the difference between us" I said with a smirk clear a crossed my face causing Deuce to laugh which he got the death glare from Ty which caused Rocky to laugh and Deuce gave her the death glare causing Rocky to hit his arm.

"OW" he yelled playfully at Rocky, which made everyone start to laugh including Deuce. We were interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up and went to answer the door when Flynn out of nowhere ran in saying:

"I'LL GET IT MOM" he pushed me out of the way and opened the door to find Gunther on the other side.

"I don't think they want to talk to you" Flynn said to Gunther.

"Flynn everything was worked out we are back to being friends" I said as I let Gunther in.

"What do you need I asked Gunther as I say Flynn leave out of the corner of my eye.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry and to know if Rocky talked to you yet" he said in a friendly voice with a big smile that we have not seen in forever.

"Yea she talked to me and I want to let you know that I forgive both you and your sister for what happened and me want to move on from this" I said as I sat on the couch and Gunther on the chair.

"About Tinka she is-"but he was interrupted by Tinka coming in.

"I'm sorry Cece, please forgive me" she said as she fell to her knees in front of me crying.

"Ok" I said as I helped her up and gave her a hug.

"Really, but I almost ruined your relationship" she said looking a little confused.

"But you didn't so we have no problems" I said giving her another hug and a soft smile.

NO ONE'S POV

After that they sat around for a while talking and watching TV. They became close friends and never again remember this situation it was over and they were happy with that. They all finished school Gunther and Tinka know own a betwinkled clothing line. Cece and Rocky are still doing shake it up and are also the choreographers for it to. Ty is a famous rapper and has a few Cd's out already. Flynn is finishing his senior year and then going to college in Miami Florida. Deuce owns a real store that sales everything with help of Rocky he is very successful too. Rocky and Deuce have been married for two mouths and Cece and Ty have been married for five mouths and Cece is happy pregnant with a baby girl.

A/N: There is the last chapter to my story hope you liked it and please review. I love seeing reviews it makes my day to know that someone read and liked my story. I am in the process of writing a few new stories but I don't know when they will be online but I will try to be as quick as possible with that, but you know how it is with school going on and all that but I'm going to try.


End file.
